


Facts Ganern

by sweetmedusaaa (sajjangmyeon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajjangmyeon/pseuds/sweetmedusaaa
Summary: Yung siguro niya, sigurado ko na. Gusto ko pa rin siya.





	Facts Ganern

**Fact #1: Gusto ko si Yixing.**  
  
  
  
Una ko siyang nakilala sa trabaho. Ang weird kasi di naman kami magkadepartment pero parati ko siyang napapansin; ang pogi naman kasi. Madalas ko siyang makasabay sa elevator at nung minsan ay kami lang dalawa sa loob nang biglang magkaerror yung elevator. My malandi self thought na paraan yun ng universe para makausap ko si Yixing. Pero my malandi self is also very shy, so di ko siya kinausap. Buti na lang nagutom si kuya at di napigilan na kausapin ako.  
  
  
  
**Fact #2: Naging kaibigan ko si Yixing.**  
  
  
  
Matapos ang elevator episode at isang bar ng Snickers, naging magkaibigan kami. Lagi na kaming sabay kumain sa cafeteria at nagkakakuwentuhan na rin kami. Minsan nagkakausap sa chat lalo na sa MS Lync pag bored na sa trabaho. Naka DND ako pero I will never be unavailable for Yixing. Yixing can disturb my entire existence with one 'hello', and I’ll still thank him for it. Oo, marupok ako pagdating sa kanya. Type ko eh. Akala ko type rin ako.  
  
  
  
**Fact #3: Di ako type ni Yixing.**  
  
  
  
So ayun na nga, stick to facts tayo mga orb at sizt. Naisipan kong ligawan si Yixing dahil… why not, chocnut? Pero di raw eh. May ibang type si Yixing. Ako naman chill lang. Ganun talaga ang buhay, minsan winner madalas loser. But deep down inside, when no one can hear me… baby I’ll be crying for you. Hindi, biro lang. I will respect kung anong meron si Yixing.  
  
  
**  
Fact #4: Magkaibigan pa rin kami.**  
  
  
  
At di natigil ang ganoong uri ng connection namin ni Yixing. Parang walang attempt na manligaw ako, parang walang nangyari. Ok lang naman. Pero di kalaunan, mas naging close kami. Parang kami na nga eh. Kaso, di pa rin sure ang side niya. Yung siguro niya, sigurado ko na. Gusto ko pa rin siya.  
  
  
  
**Fact #5: Taken na si Yixing.**  
  
  
  
Yes, you read that right. Windang ang diwa ko nang malamang taken na siya. Nasaan ang hustisya? Bakit? Paano? Sino? Pero nalaman ko na lang nagchange status na siya sa Facebook. Siyempre crylaloo ang lola niyo. Di ko akalain eh. Mga isang linggo yata akong nagfile ng SL para lang sure na di makita si Yixing kasi tingin ko maiiyak na lang ako bigla. Lumalaban pala sa Best Actress category in a dramatic role.  
  
  
  
**Fact #6: It is time to move on.**  
  
  
  
Mga isang taon mahigit din akong nagpakatanga for Yixing, I think it is time to move on. Di na rin kami masyadong nag-uusap bilang respeto sa naging change of status niya dahil di ko kayang maging kaibigan lang. Oo na, selfish ako. Pero selfish ako na mala-Sirena sa ganda. Biro lang ulit. Selfish ako dahil nasaktan ako, at gusto ko lang ng peace on earth… or at least sa damdamin ko. Abalang feelings, di naman inaano biglang nang-aano. Para na rin sa ikauunlad ng skin care ko, I’ve decided to move on and let Yixing be.  
  
  
  
**Fact #7: It took me a long time bago pa makarecover, sa ginawa niya sa akin ay meron pa akong hangover.**  
  
  
  
Napakanta lang pero ok na ako. I think. Teka dapat sure ako kasi facts nga pala ito. Yes, sure na akong nakagetover na ako kay Yixing. It took me a while pero I’m finally here. Hear me roar, Katy Perry!  
  
  
  
**Fact #8: I’m happy.**  
  
  
  
Yixing is happy, I’m happy, everybody happy. Maybe all we need is enough time to finally move on from feelings. Di naman naging madali ang lahat, pero ayun at nakamove on din. Maaaring matagalan, pero wala naman yatang expiration date ang moving on… as long as nagmomove on. Baby steps, sizt, baby steps hanggang marating ang rurok ng kaligayahan. You’ll get there someday, too. We will all do. Eventually. Tiwala lang.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wala akong magawa at dahil di ako nakasama sa fic fest this year, naisip ko na rin na magsulat pa rin pero no pressure ika nga. lol 
> 
> Gawa na rin ito ng usapan namin ng isang kaibigan at ang woes niya sa kanilang opisina. At dahil mahusay akong humugot para sa ibang tao, ito at humugot ako para sa kaibigan ko. Little Miss A, para sa'yo ito (di sila nagkatuluyan, pero hangad kong magkatuluyan kayo ;A;).
> 
> And yes, babae dito si Junmyeon. But, you can still imagine him as him. hahaha gusto ko lang pangatawanan yung pinaghugutan ng kwento. 
> 
> Kung nabasa niyo na ito dati somewhere in the worldwide web, huwag mag-alala. Di ito plagiarism. Ako rin iyon hahaha! Ibang account lamang. :) 
> 
> Maraming salamat sa pagbasa! ^_^


End file.
